


Care my daughter as I tend your heart

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Babysitter AU, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 11:58:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6327940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babysitter AU where person b is divorced but has a child and person a is the child's babysitter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Care my daughter as I tend your heart

"What the hell happened?"

Phil stood in the middle of the living room, holding a child's hand. Earlier, as he was making his way back home in order to watch the new episode of his favourite show, he stumbled upon a female with bruises on her face due to falling face plant onto the concrete ground.

He badly just wished to avoid her and slowly walk past but her crying kind of annoyed him.

"I fell papa!" She exclaimed happily as she took a lick on a popsicle Phil bought for her.

But he'll be considered an asshole for not helping a long lost and hurt child. His show will have to wait. Sadly. Oh man, and the last episode ended with a horrible cliffhanger, dammit.

The stranger stood up from the couch and walked towards her, kneeling down to check the injuries. It seemed like it was already treated. He looked up and met Phil's eyes.

"Thank you for helping my daughter. She can be a bit of a klutz sometimes." The man said with a smile as he stood back up on his two feet.

"Ah it was no worries." Phil replied back as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Care for dinner?" He casually spoke as if he had known Phil for a long time when this was their first meeting.

He took his daughter's hand, slowly walking to the couch, and once they made it, the brunette picked the little one up and set her down on the comfy cushions.

Phil shook his head. "N-no it's okay, umm."

He giggled. "The name's Dan. And I insist. You helped Lily and I got to return the favour."

Phil took a minute to think about it. His show was important to him but he simply cannot refuse an offer especially when food is involved. Food was life, definitely and most certainly.

Biting his lip, he kept thinking, thinking too hard in fact. _Damn my inability to say no. Why you must do this to me! Grrr-_

"Um, hello? You okay?" Dan asked and Phil snapped back to real life, cheeks becoming pink.

He was blushing. _God that's embarrassing. You're always an embarassment Phiiiil. Stupid, stupid, stupid._

"I-I'm fine, don't worry." Phil told him with a small chuckle. "Are you sure you want a stranger to eat with you..? What if I.. do something?"

"Do something? You don't seem to be the type to /do/ something bad." Dan replied in a nonchalant manner.

"I might."

"You won't."

"How do you know?"

"Because I!" He's spinning. "Can read people!" Stopped spinning and pointed at Phil. "OhohohoHOHO!" Now he bursted into laughter, one that was like 'a stick is high up his ass' kinda laughter. Very annoying. That.

_This guy._

Phil softly sighed and he smiled. Give in give in. "Alright I'll eat dinner with you."

"Good!" Dan grinned widely.

* * *

 

"Oh you're the guy from yesterday! Look Lily, it's the kind stranger that helped you."

The ravenette was shopping for any ingredients at a supermarket, humming one of his favourite songs. He was going to make dinner using a recipe his friend gave him. Text, 'THE BEST' from her.

He didn't expect to see Dan again and especially the next day. Does he, like, live near him?

"... Dan right?" Phil asked, putting a gallon of milk inside his cart. He needed to find eggs and that's it.

Dan happily nodded. His expression resembling his daughter right now. _Why are they happy to see me? What._

"Anyway is there anything I can help you?"

"How rude." Dan crossed his arms. "I can't talk, **friendly** , with you?"

"The way you said that word seems like you want to talk more outside of said so 'friendly.'" Phil replied, beginning to walk past Dan when he was stopped by him.

"Wait wait wait. I needed to talk to you about something." His tone seemed serious. It showed in his eyes. Waiting. "Where the fuck did the shyness go yesterday?" _Aaaaa_ nd nope.

"Goodbye." Phil turned away and was about to walk when again, he got stopped by him.

"Joking! I was joking!"

The older male stared at him. A bit of a 'piss off glare.' Phil watched the recording of the new episode and let's just say, he was not satisfied with how it went. N-O. And a F-M-L.

"Anyway, remember how I told you often days and nights I'm busy with work?" Phil nodded. "And that I can't really take care of my daughter?" Nodded again, he seemed to know where this was going. "I need you to be her babysitter."

_Huh. What._

"Why?"

"Because I can't find anyone to take care of my cute Lily. It's too late. Everyone is booked or some crap." Dan folded his arms, that action and the way his eyebrows furrowed expressed his distress on the situation.

Phil hummed in thought. "How much will you pay me?"

Dan let out an 'offended' scoff. "And here I thought you were going to do it for free." He mumbled. "70 pounds per hour."

Phil froze. "Seven..ty.. 70 pounds?! Why a lot??" That paid price is way too much for a freaking babysitter.

Dan shrugged. "Dunno."

_This. Guy. I swear to god._

"Will you do it?"

Phil heavily sighed, shoulders slumped and head locked with the ground. He needed the money. Just think of all the merchandise he could buy with more than 100 pounds! Hell, he could even quit his current job since the pay is horrible.

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

 

"You know you've been coming over a lot to babysit for the past couple of months." Dan brought up suddenly.

At the moment, Phil was in the living room, teaching Lily the ways of drawing. He draws in his free time.

"And?" Phil looked up, watching Dan from across the room to the kitchen.

"We hardly know each other. I mean, I'm entrusting my daughter's life to you when I'm gone to work so it's only right to know your boss."

Phil focused back to Lily then to his own drawing. "Is that so?"

"Yup yup! Which is whyyyy," Dan appeared right next to Phil, holding two glasses of soda. He held one out to the older. "I'm taking a day off to get to know you."

Phil almost dropped the cup. "Huh?! Why! That's such a stupid excuse, Dan! You're crazy."

Dan hummed, his lips tugged into a smirk. "See, you already know one part of me! My craziness."

"What am I gonna do with you.."

Dan smirked even more and brought his face closer to Phil. "Get to know each otheeeer~?" He batted his pretty damn long eyelashes at him.

For the months he had been at Dan's house, he had took notes on his habits and the way he does things. Like that for example. When wanting to get his own way, he either does that or does the puppy look.

For the months, he had been there, Dan gets too awfully close to him. Not as in a friend way but rather physically. Their shoulders touch and their hands would occasionally brush.

"I'm not getting paid for it, you know. I'm only here for Lily."

Phil felt Dan's happiness slowly subsiding as those words were exchanged to him. Yet he still smiled. "Of course, yeah. Sorry to bother you about it." He laughed.

It was a new laugh he had never heard.

Fake, it was.

* * *

 

Phil walked out of Lily's room after putting her to bed. It took hours to get her to tire. Man, kids are tough. She wouldn't stop screaming and throwing her toys at the two males. Phil had gotten a bump on his head with one of them.

"Finally asleep huh?" Dan asked him as Phil arrived at the kitchen, smiling. "Tough kid."

Phil nodded.

"Going home now?"

Phil nodded again, this time went to the living room to get his stuff ready.

"I wish you'd stay longer.." Dan mumbled to himself.

There was a small silence between them, all except the sounds of wind blowing outside and the rustling of keys being forced into a pocket in Phil's bag. Dan didn't know but everytime he mumbled, Phil can hear it clearly. They were the words of truth.

"My full name is Philip Michael Lester. I'm 29 years old. I'm bisexual but recently got divorced to a woman who I'd been for years. I do art as a hobby but I'm a full time youtuber."

Dan's eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

Phil turned to face Dan. "You wanted to know more about me."

"Oh r-right um-"

"And I have a crush on someone, just like you do."

Dan didn't say anything after that. He watched as Phil walked out of his house, a wave of goodbye and a sweet smile permanent etched into his brain.

His daughter's babysitter.

And the guy he likes.


End file.
